


Anything Goes

by AndyAO3



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Cass is Too Sober for This Shit, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lots of Cursing, Veronica is Too Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyAO3/pseuds/AndyAO3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, great. Having to babysit. Wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Goes

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WASN'T ENOUGH FEMSLASH. AND EVEN LESS FEMFLUFF. SO I CONTRIBUTED. I BLAME POTIONSMASTER@AO3. 
> 
> THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD AT ALL. I'm not sure I'll write more. It's one of my guilty pleasure pairings.

_Go get yourself some ammo,_ the Courier had said. Then he had handed Cass a heavy, tinkling sack. What was in it? A thousand fucking caps, that's what.

What the hell was Cass expected to get? Fifty-cal rounds? The Courier had smiled. _You're taking Veronica with you. I want you girls to go have some fun._ Then he'd wandered off to go talk to that prettyboy doctor at the Followers' compound, his beepy-ass robot trailing along behind him like a fucking lost puppy. Leaving Cass with that weird Steeler chick. Of course.

Go have some fun. In Freeside. Right, how the shit were they supposed to do that? What was that Veronica girl's idea of fun anyways? She didn't talk all that much, except when she did, and then it was like she'd never shut up. Like poking a hole in the Hoover Dam. Girls like that didn't do well drunk, and since getting drunk was Cass's favorite way to pass the time, hitting up the Wrangler's bar was out of the question. They didn't have the caps for the Strip - not quite - and the Courier hadn't figured out how to talk his way around those damn robots either.

Cass took a glance back. Behind her, Veronica ducked her head and clasped her hands in front of herself to keep from fidgeting.

"Sorry about this," she said.

Cass rolled her eyes. "Don't fuckin' apologize, got it?"

"Right. Sor--" Veronica gasped mid-word and clapped a hand over her mouth, staring at the broken pavement beneath her feet.

Ugh. This was what Cass was gonna have to deal with. "Look. I don't care whether you follow me or not, but I'm gonna go get some ammo like Six said."

Veronica mumbled something that Cass couldn't hear. Then she scratched at her head through her raggedy-ass hood with her power-fisted hand as she seemed to think on it. "Will wherever you're going have parts for my power fist?" she asked. "I'm thinking about modding it, but I don't have much to work with."

Cass turned that over in her mind, growing more annoyed as she did. Shit, this really was a babysitting job. "Gun Runners might have somethin'," she said. "They ain't in Freeside, though. You up for a walk?"

"Walking's better than staying here and waiting for the locals to get ideas," Veronica replied with a shrug. "You'd think the power fist would discourage them, but noooo."

She did know that there were Legion and tribals all around the area where the Gun Runners did business, didn't she? "Could say the same thing about a rifle," Cass said instead, shrugging it off. If this chick didn't know, then she'd figure it out eventually. "Well, c'mon then. Got a couple places we can hit first in Freeside."

Veronica shrugged. "You're the boss, miss boss-lady."

Damn straight she was. Cass straightened her hat and started back in the direction of Freeside's less affluent half.

\---

Cass had never been sure which was the worse person to negotiate prices with at Mick and Ralph's, but both of them were tightasses who charged too much in her opinion. She was also pretty sure they were sleeping together, and that everyone who knew them thought it was so obvious that it wasn't worth mentioning.

So there she was, looking over the selection - trying to decide whether or not it was worth having to repair her gun more often if she used better (read: explosive) rounds which also happened to be more expensive - when she heard Veronica make this dumb girly-ass _sigh_ at something in another aisle. And since Cass wasn't near as tall as the Courier was, she couldn't just stand on tiptoe and see what the girl was sighing at. So she had to wander all the way around the store.

When Cass got there, she saw that Veronica had found something all right. A damn dress. That had this square neckline, and like... Those bits that Cass was pretty sure were called darts? And the waist had this bit of silk ribbon around it that was tied into a bow?

And the fucking thing was _pink_? Oh for chrissakes... "Really?" Cass asked.

Veronica squeaked and nearly knocked over a shelf when she jumped back. "I wasn't-- I-I was just--"

Ah, hell. Cass sighed, going for the sack of caps the Courier had given her. "Hey, Ralph!" she called out across the store.

"Yeah?" came the reply.

"Nononono, you don't have to, please just don't bother, I'm fine, it's _fine_ , I don't--"

"How much for the dress?" Cass hollered.

"Fifty caps!" Ralph shouted. "Sure you don't want a suit instead, sweetheart?"

"Shut up and take the fuckin' caps, jackass," Cass answered.

"Noooo...!" whined Veronica, turning bright red under her hood. Then she groaned and hid her face behind her hands, power fist and all.

It was kinda cute, Cass had to admit. "Oh, quiet. You wanted it, right?"

"Well _yeah_ , but--"

"Then quit whinin' about it. 'Sides, it's Six's caps."

"But we were supposed to buy ammo, and-- a-and practical stuff! Y'know, things we can use!"

"Lady, the only one Six hands caps to without expectin' em to buy somethin' recreational is Boone, and that's because Boone's idea of recreation is puttin' bullets in Legion skulls." Which was admittedly a recreational activity that Cass could also get behind.

Veronica let her hands drop back down, but she kept right on fidgeting and biting her lip, craning her neck to stare up at the dress on display. "But it's expensive... It's not like this is something that we found in an abandoned old hotel or some dead person's closet, y'know?"

"How many caps d'you think that sniper goes through for that anti-materiel rifle'a his in just bullets alone? Hell, I heard that one time Six had to get him a whole new goddamn rifle 'cause the fuckers at Silver Rush confiscated the old one and wouldn't give it back." Cass decided not to mention the generous budget the Courier afforded her when it came to drinks. "The dress is fun for you, ain't it?"

The girl bit her lip and picked at her sleeve. "Well, yeah."

"Then we get it. There's still plenty left over for power-fisty-bits and bullets after that." And Veronica could get to feel pretty or whatever the hell it was she wanted a dress for. Cass didn't really know. She didn't do dresses.

"Ohhhh... Okay." Veronica eventually agreed. "I guess."

She went quiet; Cass watched her fidget for a minute. Then just when it looked like she was working up the nerve to take the dress off of the display, she whipped around and darted forward to wrap Cass in a hug.

"Thankyousomuch," the girl said in a delighted whisper, squeezing the woman tight. Then she let go abruptly with a barely-contained giggle and skipped back to the display to gingerly start taking the dress down.

Cass could only blink. This chick was fucking weird.


End file.
